


Getting Ready

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Say You'll Stay With Me by samjammed, for Gwainefest, aka: The Pretty Woman au where Gwaine pulls above his weight, snaring the affections of one Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamsJam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsJam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say You'll Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317730) by [SamsJam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsJam/pseuds/SamsJam). 



> Notes: Thanks a lot altocello and amphigoury ~~and I apologise that despite your valiant efforts Gwaine still has arms like trees and ENORMOUS HANDS, but whatever, proportion, WHATEVER~~. Thanks for writing this Sam, I'm looking forward to reading moar!

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/42611.html) |  [DA ](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Gwaine-440648026) |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/79711989503/gwaine-for-this-gwainefest-fic-and-lalala-what-is)**

 


End file.
